Of Relationships and Goban
by link no miko
Summary: While studying for a game, Hikaru has an unexpected visitor. [oneshot]


This is my first time trying to write a Hikago fic, and I hope it turned out ok.  I wrote it for Koorino Megumi as a b-day present, but she seems to think others might enjoy it too.  ^-^x  

I haven't read/seen Hikago in a while, so some things were fuzzy, and if that comes off in this fic, then I apologise.  Also, this takes place somewhere between the Pro exam and episode 60 (or book 15, for those who follow only the manga--like me).  No spoilers though.  Just a random day in the life of Hikaru and Sai.

This doesn't have a plot, it was just a reason to write fluff as a b-day present.  And Cute!Sai.  Because Cute!Sai makes everything better.  You have been warned.

************************************************************************

Of Relationships and Goban

 "Hikaru!  Hikaru, you have a visitor!"

            The stone dropped from his fingers as his mother's voice wafted up through the floor, distracting him.  Across the way, he could hear Sai let out a disappointed breath.

Muttering a curse, Hikaru pushed himself to his feet and hurried to his door, reaching for the handle.  He was just about to slam open the door and call down when the door opened on its own, scaring him, Sai, and the girl on the other side.

            "A-Akari?  What are you doing here?"

            His friend blinked, one hand to her chest as she took in Hikaru's expression—a mixture of fright and frustration.

            "I came by to say hi…  I haven't seen much of you lately."

            "Yeah, well," Hikaru said, opening the door some and indicating for her to enter, "I've been busy.  Pro games and such."

            '_Hikaru__, let's finish playing!_'

            _In a minute, Sai.__  Calm down a second._

            "Yeah, I know you're busy.  But you never even say hi when we see each other."  She entered his room and took a seat by the goban, sitting with her legs underneath her.  "And plus, you never even ask me about my Go.  I've been practicing, you know."

            Hikaru nodded and sat down in his normal spot.  Across from him, Sai smiled like a maniac, almost bouncing up and down.

            '_Oh Hikaru, can I play her?  Can I, can I?_'

            _You're a bit out of her league, Sai._

            '_Oh, but I could play teaching Go.  Pleeeease, Hikaru?_'

            His eyebrow twitched, but Hikaru ignored Sai.  "I never see you to ask, that's why.  But since you brought it up…  How are you doing?"

            Akari's face brightened and she shifted her weight a bit, getting closer to the goban.  "I'm getting stronger, Hikaru!  Mitani-kun even said so."

            Hikaru raised an eyebrow.  "Mitani?  I thought he left the Go club."

            Her smile lessened and she looked down.  "Well, he did.  But he'll stop by sometimes, just to say hi."  The look she sent him from under her lashes was very clear at that, and Hikaru blushed slightly.  But she kept going, so he had no time to defend himself.  "Anyway, he said I've gotten stronger."

            "That's good," came the semi-caring reply.  Akari was his friend, but Hikaru couldn't bring himself to get as excited about her Go progress as she wanted him to.  He had his own worries, anyway.  Like Touya Akira.

            She noticed his less-than-appropriate enthusiasm and pouted.  "You could at least _pretend_ you were interested…"

            Sai nearly started jumping up and down.  '_I'm interested!_'

            _She can't hear you, Sai…_

            The spirit's smile stayed strong.  '_No, but you can, Hikaru.  I want to hear how she's been doing!_'

            _If it involves Go in any way, you want to hear about it._  Sai absolutely beamed.  _Fine._

            "Sorry Akari, I was, uh, distracted.  So how much have you improved?"

            Her smile returned, and Hikaru found himself smiling, too.  He'd missed their little hang-out sessions from when they were little, and he found himself enjoying her being there more and more.

            "Well, I can almost beat Mitani-kun!"  She beamed, and both Sai and Hikaru stared at her.  Her cheeks turned red.  "Well ok, no I can't.  But I think I might be that strong by the end of the year."

            '_Oh Hikaru, can I play her pleeeease?  She's so enthusiastic about it…!_'

            Hikaru sighed softly, trying very hard to fight the urge to rub his temple.  "Really?  Then you must be improving well."  She nodded, her eyes sparkling, and Hikaru grinned back.  "Well, since I was practicing anyway…wanna play?"  Sai absolutely squealed and Akari paled.

            "Oh no, Hikaru.  I couldn't…I mean, you're so much stronger than me.  Playing a game with me wouldn't help you much…"

            He cut her off.  "Playing any game is enough.  And besides, I wanna see how good you are, anyway."  _You'd better appreciate this, Sai._

            His response was another squeal.

            Nodding, her face still a bit red, Akari took a seat by the goban, resting on her feet.  She bit her bottom lip, and he hands fisted in her skirt.  Hikaru shook his head slowly and smiled, then reached over and tapped her shoulder.

            "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you.  This is just a fun game, don't worry so much.  Relax."

            Nodding, Akari's fingers relaxed, and she took a deep breath.  Calm again, she smiled.

            "Ok, ready."

            _You ready Sai?  …Just…go easy on her, ok?_

            '_This is teaching Go, Hikaru.  I won't push her too far._'

            Nodding, Hikaru handed out the stones, and the game started.

            Almost instantly, Hikaru noticed the change in Akari's Go ability.  She hadn't been lying when she said she was getting stronger.  Sai also noticed, and played accordingly.

            In the end, Akari forfeited the game, bowing and blushing.  Hikaru smiled and tapped her shoulder again.

            "It's ok, Akari.  You're still a beginner."

            She nodded, looking up.  "I know.  But still, to lose at teaching Go…"

            Hikaru and Sai exchanged a look.

            '_Interesting…  I didn't think she would pick up on that._'

            _She's smarter than we gave her credit for, I think._

            "You did fine, Akari," Hikaru finally said, blushing slightly.  "Sorry to have given you less credit…"

            She shook her head, beaming.  "No no, it's fine!  You _are_ the Pro player, after all."

            Hikaru's eyes narrowed.  _If I didn't know any better, I would say she was mocking me._

            '_Let's play another game!_'

            Akari stood up suddenly, catching Hikaru and Sai's attention.

            "Akari…?  What's up?"

            She smiled and brushed down her skirt.  "Thank you for playing me, Hikaru.  But I'm sorry to interrupt your practice.  I just wanted to stop by to wish you luck on your big game, that's all.  And well, to say a quick 'hi,' too.  Since I don't see you at school anymore.  Not really."

            "Akari…"

            "So see you around, Hikaru."  She turned and made her way to the door, then paused, her hand on the handle.  Then, turning quickly, she hurried over to Hikaru and kissed his cheek.

            Hikaru turned bright red, and so did Sai.

            "You've gotten cute, Hikaru.  See you around."

            With that, she hurried out of his room, her cheeks stained red, leaving a wide-eyed Hikaru and a blushing Sai.  Minutes passed, and then finally, Sai scooted over to Hikaru, poking him with his fan.

            '_Hikaru__…Hikaru, are you ok?  Hikaru?  …Hikaru…?_'

            "I just…uh…  I'm…"

            '_Hikaru__, you're bright red._'

            _Shut up, Sai._

            Another poke with the fan.

            '_And you have a goofy grin on your face._'

            The blush burned.  _I said shut it, Sai!_

            Sai paused as Hikaru stared out into space.  Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he poked Hikaru again.

            "Dammit, Sai, what?!"

            '_Let's play another game, Hikaru!_'

            For a second, all the boy could do was stare, and then he laughed.  Blinking in confusion, Sai tilted his head to look down at him.

            '_What's so funny, Hikaru?_'

            _Nothing, Sai._  He told the spirit, calming down and laying on his back.  _Nothing at all.__  Give me a minute, and we can play._

            Sai squealed happily, and Hikaru smiled, his eyes closed.

            Even when things went weird, some things were always the same.


End file.
